


Tabloids Make Good Coasters

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Jason may have found the only acceptable use for tabloids; stopping Tim's nasty energy drinks from leaving rings on the coffee table. Other than that, they're only good for invasion of privacy and killing flies.sequel toRunneth OverLate fill for day one of Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694164
Comments: 13
Kudos: 417
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Tabloids Make Good Coasters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runneth Over and All That Jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134756) by [thenafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics). 



> It's late because I am not actually capable of meeting soft deadlines~ and not agonizing over the ending of something for forever  
> sequel to runneth over and all that jazz

Jason likes being with Tim. Tim is funny and sweet in an awkward, emotionally stunted vigilante way. He respects Jason as an equal and doesn’t mind too much when Jason gets a little bit overprotective. He’s good for Jason and Jason gets the pleasure of knowing that he’s just as good for Tim. Jason listens to him, keeps him grounded in the now. Is willing to watch the Star Wars movies in six different orders just so Tim can get his opinion on which is the best way. 

They balance each other nicely. 

Jason also likes that Tim scents him so thoroughly. He hasn’t been hit on by a creep at the grocery store in weeks because he smells so much of Tim. Those assholes get one whiff and back off because they think Jason’s alpha must be some huge hulking beast to claim an omega as large as him. Jason gets a little kick out of knowing they’re scared of a five foot seven idiot who can’t even manage to get his shoes on the right feet some days. Granted, Tim could totally kick their asses. It’s still funny.

The Gotham Gazette gets a photo of Tim entering the apartment he and Jason have come to share by gradual transfer of possessions. Tim is wearing one of Jason’s hoodies and a pair of heinous sleep shorts. A bag dangles from one hand, a box of condoms clearly visible. He has a fairly apparent case of bed head and a smile not usually seen before noon on his face. It had been nine am and they’d run out, so Jason had sent Tim to the corner store to grab a box. Neither of them expected for an enterprising journalist to snap a photo on their phone and sell it to Vicki Vale. They enjoyed their morning none the wiser to the sudden loss of privacy about to happen.

The next day, the headline of the Gazette reads “Drake-Wayne no longer Gotham’s most eligible bachelor?”. 

“Timothy Drake, heir to the Drake fortune and CEO of Wayne Enterprises was spotted early Sunday morning in a state of disarray bringing back a bag of condoms to his private residence. One neighbor says that the young CEO shares the apartment with his boyfriend and that they seem to be in it for the long haul. Who is the mystery man? Will we be hearing wedding bells for Mr.Drake soon?”

Jason only has a bit of a freak out. Okay, a lot of a freak out, but Tim is able to calm him down with reassurances that there aren’t actually any photos of Jason in the article and that he’s going to find out which neighbor talked to the Gazette. 

“Would it really be so bad though? If our relationship were public?”

“What do you mean? Tim, I legally don’t exist.”

“I could fix that if you wanted, Babs and I would make you anyone you wanted to be” Tim pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t want to keep this a  _ secret _ Jason. I want people to know you’re mine. This isn’t the way I planned on it, but I want to be able to take you out in public.”

“And keep all those gold diggers off you at galas?” Jason asks, smiling weakly.

“The main goal would be to keep  _ you _ on me at galas, but sure.”

They both get a little laugh at that, but silence settles over them immediately after. Tim is still holding Jason’s hand in his own and just leaning his reassuring weight against Jason’s side.

“Anyone I want?”

“Anyone you want.”

Two days later, Timothy Drake introduces Jason Petersen to Gotham as his partner. Shockingly, the fallout from the public and the family is minimal. All the girls seem pretty encouraging of the relationship, even Babs, who makes a comment on how much they’ve mellowed each other out. Dick is supportive, if mildly offended that they hadn’t trusted him. Damian makes one of his snide comments that’s supposed to sound rude but really just means he cares deep down in his tiny little heart. Bruce doesn’t say a thing. He just nods and moves on. It’s not what Jason and Tim want, but it’s not a rejection at all.

The downside is that something about being publicly accepted as Tim’s partner, and therefore an official member of the Wayne pack, sends Jason’s hormones crazy again. They’d finally calmed down after months with Tim nursing from him regularly. His body had gotten the message that Jason was safe and with an alpha that cared for him. Now his body is telling him “hey, the pack has accepted you, time to make a baby.” He starts overproducing milk again, but this time only in reaction to Tim. Any time Tim shows the barest hint of interest, he starts to leak. Jason’s hips widen out and his body starts to carry a thin layer of fat over his muscles. He’s still tall and muscular, but his figure is also undeniably  _ omega _ in a way it wasn’t quite before. 

Tim is unashamedly into it. He seems to enjoy how much bigger than him Jason is and the new softness over Jason’s muscles. But nothing gets him going faster than Jason’s milk. Once he figured out what triggered Jason to lactate, Jason found himself unable to wear a shirt for any period of time in their apartment. He’d scold Tim more for it more if it didn’t result in some thoroughly enjoyable experiences.

Unfortunately, with Jason’s new public identity, Tim is not the only one who notices the change. There seems to constantly be a little blurb in some tabloid about when Jason will be popping a nonexistent bun out of the metaphorical oven. Tim goes on a talk show with Bruce out of obligation and the host makes an offhand comment about how “fertile,” Jason has been looking as of late. It’s a wildly invasive question that, not unsurprisingly, flusters Tim. Jason is watching live from home and feels anger boil up in his chest at the host. His relationship with Tim is no business of anyone else, much less some creep who’s never met Jason. Fortunately, Bruce intercepts the question, but it’s very clear for the rest of the interview that both Tim and Bruce are one more comment away from physical violence.

When Tim gets home that night, he’s absolutely fuming. Jason is used to strangers making rude comments about his body, has been since the day he presented, so even though it makes him angry, it’s a familiar anger. Tim is used to seeing how Jason is treated as the Red Hood more than as Tim Drake’s omega. His fury on Jason’s behalf is kind of flattering, even if it takes the wind out of Jason’s sails a little. He’s huffy and possessive because someone has dared to disrespect Jason in front of him. It’s sweet to have someone so angry for his sake. Sweet enough that he lets Tim alpha over him the rest of the weekend. Jason will have time to be angry on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully incapable of writing an ending I'm happy with and that's ok  
> If you liked this, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> Huge thanks to ellegrine for teaching me how to actually put in a real hyperlink! You're an angel!


End file.
